


Squid Poem

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squid ponders his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squid Poem

The stars brood tonight, and I can feel their song  
vibrating

There was a day when I could feel myself eclipsing the sun  
but no longer

I am the same each moment now, tethered to this lake, knowing every cold weed's lacy edge

I, who have been rendered a monstrosity, the leftover plaything from a game,  
burnt by the careless parched air

I once pulled a boy burbling and bubbling from the calm depths to the rollicking surface, yes.  
That is why I was not destroyed. That is why I was left to this deep hole. I guard.

In the night, when the Merfolk have crooned their last lullaby, when the stars begin to shiver,  
that is when he comes to me with his red eyes and reminds me of the truth.


End file.
